Ares (Kaijin no Karsheel)
Summary Ares (アレス) was an antagonist of Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~, and is a Mechanical Dead that rose along with many others after the end of that world for the purpose of killing all life that had survived. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: (Mechanical Dead) Ares Origin: Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Gender: Inapplicable (Though was implied to have been male in its original human life) Age: Unknown Classification: Multi-leg TypeAraignée Mechanical DeadCyber Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Mechanical Dead can detect body movement and can track others by sound), Immortality (Type 7), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; All Mechanical Dead is brought to life through the soul of a human), Shapeshifting (All Mechanical Dead imitate a human by changing into one, can shape-shift parts of their body to either create weapons or simply stretch them), Physics Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Mechanical Dead ignore the laws of mass and gravity when transforming to their true forms. The death of a Mechanical Dead causes the area they reign to kill off the laws of physics, creating an area of pollution where no life can survive in), Sound Manipulation (Can release a sound from numerous instruments inside its body loud enough to destroy a person's ears and brain), Blessed (All Mechanical Dead are granted protection by Edison from some laws of physics, such as the laws of conservation of mass, kinetic energy, and gravity) Attack Potency: Wall level (Its legs are strong enough to kill a human being with one blow, and was also noted as being able to crush their entire body easily in its grip. Implied to have destroyed a high-rise building by walking through it and destroyed tanks in the past) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Diane.) Stamina: Superhuman (can move around just fine even after being damaged by its own sound weapon and later after having half a high rise building crashing down on it) Range: Extended melee range with its legs. Higher with its sound instruments. Standard Equipment: Dozens of music instruments bundled together inside its body, which can create a sound loud enough to destroy a humans brain and eardrums. Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Can be damaged by its sound weapon, but otherwise nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death of the Laws of Physics: A phenomenon that occurs when a Mechanical Dead attacks, where they transform to their true state by ignoring the laws of conversation of mass and gravity. Their transformation also causes even substances that would be impossible to melt into an unknown substance. Were they to rot and decay after fulfilling their mission or are killed, their death causes the laws of physics in the area they reigned to die, creating a land of pollution where all forms of life (humans, animals, plants) cannot survive in. * Divine Protection: Mechanical Dead are all granted a blessing of protection from the laws of physics by Lord Alva Edison. Through this, things that fall under such phenomena such as mass and kinetic energy (ex. a building falling down on them, bullets, explosives, tanks, etc.) are ignored. Thus rendering them invincible against such things unless hit by an attack that can distort phenomena itself, such as Kyrie's optical weapon which shoots out a laser beam made of Cracking Light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Kaijin no Karsheel ~What a Beautiful Sanctuary~ Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Machines Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Blessing Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9